


Falling For You

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Series: Tyrus onestots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cyrus is pining hard, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Rides, TJ is oblivious, it's cute ok, light angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: Someone said tyrus piggyback and I got too inspired





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said tyrus piggyback and I got too inspired

Cyrus had been limping for nearly two days. It was Friday afternoon when he had tripped, completely distracted by something. Or rather, someone.

  
He was passing by the outdoor court during his lunch break when TJ caught his eye. In all honesty it was hard to miss him; Cyrus had grown attuned to spotting him in the midst of a crowd. For no particular reason obviously.

  
And with the only thing on his mind right in front of him, he failed to notice just about everything else.  
  
-  
  
Now, on this beautiful, sunny Sunday afternoon he was meeting up with TJ by their usual spot in the park. And he was praying he didn't notice his limp, because Cyrus' lying abilities were sub par, to say the least. He would most definitely pick up on it. So what would Cyrus say then? The truth?  
  
  
By the time Cyrus arrived at the swingset, TJ was already there, sat on his swing. He noticed Cyrus immediately and got up, jogging up to him with a grin. 

  
"Hey, Cyrus! You're early." TJ glanced down at his phone. 

  
Cyrus couldn't help but to chuckle. "Wait, if I'm early, what are you? How long have you been here?" 

  
"What can I say?" He shrugged. "Guess I'm just that eager." 

  
At that, Cyrus bit back a smile. 

  
Lately, TJ had been saying things like that. Except, it wasn't just that he said them, it was how he did it. How he'd raise his eyebrows, give a playful smirk and nudge Cyrus. 

  
It made his insides squirm– more so than usual. 

  
"So where do you wanna go? I was thinking the Spoon, if you wanted to of course." TJ gave Cyrus another nudge. 

  
"Uhh..." God. Going to the Spoon meant walking for at least ten minutes if they took their usual route through the park. TJ was bound to notice. 

  
"I'll buy us a bowl of tater tots. Large." 

  
"Let's go then." Cyrus was never one for turning down food.  
  
-  
  
For the first two or three minutes, TJ didn't seem to notice. If he did, then he just kept quiet. But, in true Cyrus fashion, he managed to stumble over a stray pebble. 

  
TJ acted instantaneously, grabbing hold of Cyrus ' arm before he could fall. He let out a hiss, clutching his ankle and muttering a thank you to TJ. 

  
"Did you hurt your ankle or something?" He asked, kneeling down to inspect it, then glancing up to Cyrus, his lips set in a frown. 

  
"Well, about that–" 

  
"Cy, it looks pretty swollen." 

  
"Yeah..." 

  
Pushing himself off the ground, Cyrus had to move his head to avoid crashing into TJ. 

  
"You want a piggyback?" 

  
He was not expecting _that_ question. 

  
"Um– I mean, perhaps– I...what?" 

  
TJ flashed another one of those heart stuttering smiles. "So is that Cyrus for yes?" 

  
"Uh...i mean, you don't have to I'll be fine–" Trying to prove his point, Cyrus took a step, and instantly regretted it. 

  
He had to bite his lip to stop him from inhaling a sharp breath. When he looked back at TJ, he was shaking his head. 

  
"I'm giving you a piggyback ride, no objections." 

  
Once again, TJ knelt down, gazing over his shoulder with a lopsided smile. Cyrus gulped. There was no escaping this, was there. 

  
With every passing moment his heart thudded in his chest, slamming against his ribcage like some sort of feral animal. 

  
He limped towards him, gripping TJ's shoulders, edging closer until hands wrapped around his legs and his feet were no longer on the ground, TJ lifting him off the grass and standing up, carefully, what with the added weight. 

  
Cyrus tried to keep his grasp light, but he was slightly terrified by this whole thing. Being so close to TJ he could probably feel the untamed beat of his heart against his back. So close that TJ's laboured breaths were right by his ear. 

  
"You OK up there?" TJ broke the silence, tilting his head as if to face Cyrus. 

  
But Cyrus couldn't face him, because that would mean they'd be even closer. Impossibly close. 

  
"I- I'm fine. Hope I'm not too heavy." 

  
TJ laughed, huffing out a breath. "Nah, you're fine. How did your ankle get so swollen, anyway?"

  
_Oh no._

  
"Um–" 

  
"Wow, I uh, can literally feel your heart beating Cy, you sure you're alright?" 

  
Cheeks flooding with heat, Cyrus momentarily contemplated just letting go, but in all his nerves he only held on tighter. 

  
He grasped at TJ's hoodie, legs tensing and face buried in his shoulder. Cyrus wanted to get as far away as possible but he was closer than he'd ever been. 

 

TJ stopped completely. 

  
"Cyrus?" 

  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled back. 

 

"You have nothing to apologise for." 

  
"Yes I do." 

  
"What is it?" 

  
Cyrus sniffled. "Put me down please." Without a word, TJ obliged. 

  
TJ turned to face Cyrus as soon as his feet hit the ground. Cyrus couldn't help but notice how close they were. 

  
"You know when you like someone?" It was the only way Cyrus could think to start. 

  
"Uh, yeah."

 

"When you like them, your heart goes  ' _ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum_ ' really fast, and you get really happy when you're with them, but sad when you know you can't really be with them. You get distracted by them and it makes you do stupid things, like, tripping over air."

  
TJ nodded slowly. "So you...like someone?" He asked, glancing down at his feet. 

  
"Yeah. Like, a lot. But I don't know if they like me back." 

  
"Do I...know them?" TJ's voice had gone quiet, and Cyrus kicked himself in the face for continuing. It was obvious TJ had no clue. 

  
"Yeah. Pretty well I'd hope." 

  
His head shot up, eyes wide. "Really? Who–" 

  
"It's you TJ. You're the one I like."

 

All previous annoyance evaporated from his expression, replaced with a softness in his eyes and a faint smile. 

  
"What?" he said in a low murmur. 

  
"I like you." Cyrus ducked his head down, a smile brewing on his lips and tears springing to his eyes. He didn't know what to feel. 

  
What brought his eyes back to TJ was the hand that settled on his cheek, surprisingly soft, easing his head up. 

  
"Hey, it's OK. I..." He faltered, and Cyrus understood. Admitting made it so much more real. "Cyrus, I like you too." 

  
Cyrus' smile broke out into a full on grin, and he found himself indulging in TJ's delicate touch, before his hand pulled away.

 

He was about to protest, when TJ pulled him in for a hug, and Cyrus couldn't reject that.

 

“So you tripped over because of me, huh?” TJ said, arms slung over his shoulders.

 

“Please just be quiet and hug me.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

Somehow an embarrassing fall had led to all this. Cyrus didn't mind that.   


**Author's Note:**

> Missed opportunity Les (in the comments) pointed out:
> 
> TJ: I guess you could say that you uhhh...fell for me–
> 
> Cyrus: STAAWPPPP


End file.
